Crimson Butterfly: Loving Comfort
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After killing Mayu, Mio finds herself in the arms of someone who understands, someone who should be dead but had been brought back to life , will she be able to recover with his help. Mio x Itsuki


**LOVING COMFORT**

My first Fatal Frame (Project Zero) story, just a little one-shot I felt like doing, ignores canon and FF3, just something I think would have been a nice ending for FF2, enjoy.

Discliamer: I don't own Fatal Frame, Tecmo does, which makes them my favourite gaming company.

MIO POV

I sank to my knees watching the crimson butterfly that I knew was Mayu as it flew away, what have I done, I stared down at my hands, the same hands that had squeezed the life out of my loving twin sister, even if it wasn't there I knew now my hands were forever stained with Mayu's blood, I broke down in tears and cried for a long time, all the while my thoughts kept racing, how could I explain what happened to Mayu, I couldn't tell anyone I had killed her, they either wouldn't believe or, if I gave a full explanation they would admit me to an asylum, finally, after what felt like eternity I passed out and was welcomed with the comfortable embrace of the darkness. I don't know how much time had passed but I slowly began to regain consciousness, even though I didn't want to, I couldn't face the world, without Mayu, why was the world so cruel, it stole my sister away from me and worse still made me become her murderer. Just then I heard a voice, an impossible voice.

"Yae, Yae can you hear me?"

I couldn't believe, it couldn't possibly be him, I opened my eyes and finally saw him, his white hair and kimono standing out against the darkness of the night, I then realised I had been lying face down and that he was kneeling next o me, I finally got my mouth to work.

"I-Itsuki, I-I…"

He smiled and nodded.

"I don't know how but, I'm alive again, not a ghost, this is me, the real me…what happened?"

"I-I couldn't save, I killed her…I killed my sister".

The tears were back but, much to my surprise I found myself pulled into a warm embrace, my eyes shot open and were faced with white material of Itsuki's kimono, Itsuki was the one hugging me and giving me a shoulder to cry on, I knew then that I wasn't alone, Itsuki was a kindred spirit, he knew my pain, I remembered that he had been forced into the same ritual with his twin brother. I was with someone who would understand.

"I'm sorry Yae, I wish I could have helped you more".

"You are helping, you understand, you understand what I'm going through, please, Itsuki, stay with me".

"I will, you plan on leaving?"

"I'll have to go, my uncle's waiting for me I'm sure, I-I don't know how I can explain this to him but please, will you come with me, stay with me".

"Of course I will I promise, I didn't say it before because I was confused but I know now, seeing you here right in front of me, I love you".

Love, Itsuki love me, or was it Yae he loved, no wait, he said 'seeing me here right in front of him' he was referring to me, not Yae, he just didn't know my name and had been addressing me as Yae for so long that it must have felt natural to him. Finally gathering the strength to lift my head from his shoulder I kissed him gently, he returned the kiss and for a while nothing else existed, we pulled apart, I knew I would always miss Mayu, just like Itsuki would always miss his brother but if we had each other we could cope with the pain.

I then noticed something, on Itsuki's throat was a red butterfly shaped bruise, I tentatively reached up and felt my throat, Itsuki noticed and nodded.

"Yeah, you'll end up with one too, it's called the 'sign of a remaining' every surviving twin in the ritual ends up with this mark".

"What about your hair, your sister's diary said it used to be black".

"Another sign, probably due to the stress of what's happened, it doesn't happen to every survivor though".

"Oh".

I finally straightened up, Itsuki let his arms drop, I managed a small smile and then took his hand and began to lead him away, back down Misono Hill, away from the village and the nightmare I had endured there.

"Are we finally leaving Yae?"

"Yes, and Itsuki, one more thing".

"Yes".

I stopped, turned to him and managed a genuine smile for the first time since I entered the village.

"My name is Mio, Mio Amakura, please remember".

"I understand…Mio".

Hearing my name roll of his tongue sent shivers down my spine, I continued to lead him away, hopefully away from the nightmares for good, I would never forget Mayu but I knew she wouldn't want me to grieve forever, I ahd to move on some time, I wasn't ready to do so quite yet naturally but I knew that in time I would be, with Itsuki at my side I knew I would be.

Four months later and everything seemed to be getting back on track, I was able to explain to my uncle Kei what had happened, He already knew about the Lost Village due to his work and when I told him what had happened he had cried with me but accepted what I was saying, I was nervous at first but he accepted Itsuki very quickly and now, while he was out working I was sitting inside cuddled up against Itsuki who had his arm around me and was gently stroking my hair, it felt weird, having only seen him in that kimono, to now see him in more up to date clothes but it was still nice, I breathed a gentle sigh and spoke.

"I love you, Itsuki Tachibana".

My smile grew when he replied.

"I love you too, Mio Amakura".

That's the end, waht do you think, good, bad, read and review to let me know, this was really just a random thought I had, you know, something like 'what if this happened?' Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
